Currently, in the prior art, there is no GOA (gate-on-array, which means that a gate driver circuit is directly formed on an array substrate) circuit capable of providing Vth (threshold voltage) compensation for a pixel of an OLED (organic light-emitting diode) display panel, and only a pixel design with a Vth compensation function or a single-pulse GOA circuit is applied.
Usually, an OLED pixel design of a current-controlled mode is adopted, so the display evenness of the OLED display panel will be reduced due to the uneven Vth of the entire OLED display panel and a Vth shift generated after the long-term operation. In order to enhance an integration level of the OLED display panel and reduce the production cost, the use of an integrated gate driver technology is a trend of development in future. However, a peripheral driver circuit is desired for the OLED Vth compensation pixel design, and as a result, more requirements are put forward on the GOA circuit.